Friends are Always Friends
by LoZFreak123
Summary: 5 weeks after the end of Demise, Link and Zelda go through some terrible memories that they faced together.


Friends are always Friends

"Skyloft…A place that floats in the sky. The place we call home. The Goddess sacred place for her people. She cut a piece of land and made it float in the sky to save her people from the evil begins, in which the Goddess Chosen Hero had sealed away for a thousand years." Instructor Horwell said, teaching the teenagers of Skyloft about their past history.

A boy, about 17, had his face in his arms, his back raising up and down in his breathing. The beautiful girl sitting next to him, was writing in her journal. She looked over at the boy she was sitting next to and smiled. '_Still the same Link I know._' She saw him stir and turn his head. His dirty blonde hair hangs off his head. He slowly opens his eyes, his deep blue eyes, and looked at the girl, and smiled.

"Good morning Zelda." he whispered as Zelda leaned over.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She whispered back, giggling lightly and quietly. She leaned back in her chair, as Instructor Horwell told that class was dismissed. Everyone started to leave. Zelda got up from her seat and grabbed her bag from the floor. She watched Link, who was sitting up, stretching his arms high in the air. He pulled them down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What was Instructor Horwell talking about today?" Link asked as Zelda came over to him and helped him out of his seat. He was still half asleep. Zelda giggled.

"About stuff, you, me and Groose already know." Zelda smiled, but Link frowned. It's been five weeks, since Link had sealed away Demise forever. Link always told himself to never think about it.

It was a horrible time for Zelda, and him…even for Groose. Link could still remember how Demise was released. By using Zelda's soul. Link cringed at the thought. At that memory. He remember that day very well. The way Zelda looked. She was so frighten and her piercing screams of pain, horror, and sorrow, as Zelda had her soul ripped out of her, painfully. Link was just watching the whole. At that last scream she gave out before her soul was gone, he felt his just break, and burn. He felt guilty, that he couldn't save her, and felt anger that Demise took her soul. Ever since they were little, he had always loved her. I loved everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, that was a sunny yellow. He loved her with every amount of his heart and soul. He was heartbreaking to her cry in pain and scream.

Zelda saw him tense up. She knew what he was thinking about. She started walking towards him and placed her soft, tiny, hands on Link's tensed shoulders. She started rubbing them, up and down, giving Link a massage, but also trying to calm him down. Link gave out a sigh, as Zelda felt his shoulders slightly relax. She didn't stop though. She kept going, knowing that Link likes it. Link gave out another sigh, but of sadness.

"I'm sorry Zelda." Zelda eyes lowered slightly, as she stopped her massage and rested her head on Link's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be Link. It's ok now. Demise is gone. Everything is going to be ok." She cooed. Link placed his hand on Zelda's and looked down at the ground.

"I…I could still hear your screams of agony going through my head. When you were getting your soul ripped out of your body, I just watched. I didn't do anything to stop it from happening. I just watched in horror. I didn't-"

"Link! Ghirahim wracked you in the stomach. You were in pain!" Zelda protested.

"I've been through worst!" Link hissed quietly. Zelda felt something wet land on her hand. She felt her eyes widen as she unwrapped her arms from around Link's neck and moved in front of him. She kneed and saw that Link turned his head away from her.

"Link, look at me, please." She pleaded. Link moved his head and looked at her. His eyes were moisten with tears. Zelda felt her heart sank as she watched a tear go down his cheek. After this whole Goddess, Chosen Hero stuff they did, Link has not been the same. He misses Fi, who was the only person he could talk to during his quest. She was his only friend when Zelda wasn't around. He missed Impa, who was an old lady from the temple, who disappeared after the fight. He had been stressed through the journey and was trying not to die in this quest. Zelda knew he did so much for her. He even told her that he didn't do if for the world. He only did it for her.

Zelda wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Link, stop crying. I don't want your cute face become ruined with tear streaks." Link chucked as Zelda wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into an embrace. "I'm not mad at you. I'll never be mad at you, for being in pain. Link, you saved me. You saved the world. You shouldn't be guilty." Zelda said as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm still your Zelda."

Link's eyes widen. That remember him about something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link stood quietly in front of Zelda, who had her back turned to him. He found out that she was using him for all this, that she was Hylia the Goddess, and what's going to happen. That Demise is going to be released any minute now. Zelda finally turned around to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Link, I'm so sorry, I dragged you into this mess. I know that if I fell down to the surface, you'll come running after me, without a moment to think." Zelda started to turn around again. Link took a step closer to her. He wanted to feel her again. To touch her hand, and feel the softness of it. He wanted to hold her in his arms. I wanted to tell her… tell her that he loved her….

"Zelda…" Link started.

"Link, I must say I'm truly sorry for what I've done, and I'm ready to pay the price. I will remain here, in a deep sleep for a thousand years." Link gasped as he started running towards Zelda. A flash of orange light wrapped around Zelda, making a barrier between Link and herself.

"Zelda!" Link cried as he banged on the orange barrier.

"Until Demise is fully sealed, I have to remain asleep. Link. Doing this, I will know that Demise is sealed forever. Until you find the Triforce, I will remain here, in this time. Even if I'm Hylia's reborn…I'm still your best friend. I'm still your Zelda." Link eyes widen. "I'm always the one to wake you up when you over slept. When all this is over, and Demise is gone…Will you wake me up, sleepyhead?" Link felt his eyes water, as he stared at Zelda. His Zelda, who is about to leave him again. Zelda could see the tears fill his eyes. She felt bad and heartbroken, but it was the right there to do. Link took a breath of air, and nodded.

"Zelda… I promise." Zelda felt her heart flutter with happiness and sadness and she laugh quietly as tears came down her face.

"I…love…you…Link." Before Link could ask what she said, a blinding light came flashing as Link buried his face into his arm. When it was gone, Link looked up and his eyes widen. His love had her eyes close, her skin pale and a tear was on her face. Link felt his tears fall from his eyes as he let out a scream of sadness and anger, as he fell to his knees.

"…Zelda…" He sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link saw that Zelda was crying. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face. Her blue eyes, sparkled in the light with her tears.

"You saw it too…didn't you?" Zelda nodded as flung her head into Link's chest, sobbing. Link stoked her blonde hair with his hand and rubbed her back.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me. I'm glad that you're my Zelda

still. I'm glad that were still friends." He felt Zelda nodded.

"Zelda…?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you say before you went to sleep?" Zelda felt a

blush come to her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"I said…that…that I love you Link." She admitted as she

looked at her hands. Link grabbed her chin, gently. She

gasped and looked at Link, who was smiling.

"I love you too Zelda." Zelda felt tears fill her eyes as she

wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed his lips,

causing him to fall backwards. They pulled apart and found

out that they were they were on the floor. Their cheeks

flushed as they laughed together. Zelda looked into Link's

and found love in them. Link laughed again.

"I love you so much Zelda. I think I'll go crazy without you."

Zelda smiled.

"Same here!" Their lips met again, and moved in harmony.

They both felt passion go through them as they kissed. Zelda

pulled away and looked at Link again. She gave him a hugged.

"Best friends still?"

"We'll be best friends forever. And even more." They both laughed together. They're going to be together forever.

**This is a story that I've came up with after playing Skyward Sword. It's so beautiful! :) I'm proud of myself. Well, until next time my friends! Ja ne!**


End file.
